Falling star precure
Falling star Precure! ( Fuying Hoshi Purikyua! ) is a magic girl anime. Or shall I say FANIME!? The main theme is galaxy while the cures' theme is magic, elements and materials. Stawy ( lawl! ) Hannah Blue, Eliza Green, Mandy Orange, Ruby Pink and Sally Yellow are chosen to save Earth from monsters called Fakes. Eight years ago, a girl named Ruby dreams of becoming a magical girl like the one in anime. However, she is always being flirted with by her male classmates because of her dreams. One day, Ruby attends Miraclous high. She meets to fairies named Up and Down. They turn her into a magical girl named Cure Spells. Now she's a cure and is joined by her friends in being Falling Star Pretty cure! Cures Ruby pink ( Rupi Ping ) Cure Spells ( Kyua Superos ) Ruby is a sweet, energetic, happy-go-lucky mood swinger. As Cure Spells, she is the comet of magic and introduces herself as, ' Comet of pink, Cure Spells! ' Mandy Orange ( Manti Oranuche ) Cure Granite ( Kyua Guranito ) Mandy is a calm and caring girl. As Cure Granite, she is the comet of stone and introduces herself as, ' comet of orange, Cure Granite! ' Sally Yellow ( Sauri Yeawoyo ) Cure Sparky ( Kyua Sparkuri ) Sally is a fast, excited, crazy girl WHO GOTTA GO FAST! As Cure Sparky, she is the comet of wielding and introduces herself as, ' comet of yellow, Cure Sparky! ' Eliza Green ( Eurisa Gurinu ) Cure Kaboom ( Kyua Kaburum ) Eliza is a shy, kind kid with bottled up anger which she tries to erupt during serious times. As Cure Kaboom, she is the comet of bombs and introduces herself as, ' comet of green, Cure Kaboom! ' Hannah Blue ( Hanna Baru ) Cure Neutron ( Kyua Naturon ) Hanna is a silly, cute girl who loves watching The Big Knights, a comedy about two big, fat strong knights who solve crimes but are stupid and cause mayhem. As Cure Neutron, she is the comet of Neutron stars and introduces herself as, ' Comet of blue, Cure Neutron! ' Up Up is a spider-like sprite from Jewel world. He loves everything cute and digests sugary foods. Down Down is a squid-like sprite from Jewel Word. He sucks spicy things up, swallows them and makes them into balls of yarn called Moanings. Their phrase is, ' We are asteroids-no! FALLING STAR PRETTY CURE! You shall not defeat us, CRAP! ' The Cures' main theme song is We're all in this together by High School Musical. Villains Calo-the first villain ever. He is full of hatred but loves to sing but his singing is bad. He rules Crap. Rad-the second villain ever. She is very rude but has romantic feelings for Perfection. She is the daughter of Calo. Angry-the third villain ever. He is harsh and cold to everyone but is in love with Cure Kaboom. He is allergic to guns. Perfection-the fourth villain ever. He dozes off but also cries tears and acid rainbows. He watches that Kirby anime. Fakes-the monsters that humans become when the villains strike them with dark needles. They turn back when stopped. Calo's theme is VS Claycia from Kirby and the rainbow paintbrush/curse ( call it what you want.... ) Rad's theme is Spider dance UNDERTALE OST. Angry's theme is Meta Knight from Kirby's epic yarn Perfection's theme is Cake By The Ocean Floor Fakes' theme is Lolirock transformation music. Items Fallen stars-The cures main transformation item. It is a ring with a Satanic star on it. They say, ' Pretty cure! Beep Beep Beep! ' and kiss the ring. Lights and constellations gush out of the ring and surround the cure's body, hair, legs and arms forming they clothing. The Fallen stars' main theme is Every time we touch. Dark Needles-knife-like sewing needles used to turn people into Fakes. The Dark Needles' theme is Dungeon of dreams from Mexican video game Bean's Dreams. Worlds Jewel world-a peaceful world of crystals. Crap-a crappy home to all the villains. Normals-Earth where the girls live. Ending dances We're all in this together ( episode 1-9 ) Sweet Lovin ( episode 10-14 ) You spin me right round ( episode 15-20 You spin my hair round ( episode 21-26 ) Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Fan Series Category:Series